This invention relates to a vacuum cord and hose holder and more particularly to a vacuum cord and hose holder for use with any vacuum cleaner, especially a vacuum cleaner suitable for cleaning a shop area.
A vacuum cleaner is a well-known device for cleaning a number of different surfaces. Such a device may be used in a home, in a vehicle, in an industrial setting, or any setting, which requires removal of undesirable material from a surface. Commonly, an industrial setting uses a type of vacuum cleaner, which functions well in an extremely dirty situation. Typically, such cleaning in a workshop or similar area requires a heavy-duty vacuum cleaner.
In a workshop, a vacuum cleaner, with its hose and electric power cord, becomes difficult to store. In particular, the heavy-duty vacuum cleaner and the requirements for the cord and hose therefore cause great storage and utilitarian difficulties. It is very desirable to minimize the storage difficulties, while at the same time, keeping the cord and hose ready for use.
Many storage devices are known for the cord and hose. Most of these prior art devices suffer from the defect of being difficult to use and being ineffective. Critical features of a storage device for a cord and a hose of a vacuum cleaner are the ease of placing the hose and the cord in the storage device and the reverse operation of removing the cord and the hose from the storage device for efficient use.
Unfortunately, most of the storage devices of the prior art are difficult to use in either direction. Great care must be used whether placing the cord and vacuum hose in the holder for storage or removing the cord and vacuum hose from the holder for use. The storage device having ease of storage provides difficult removal. The storage device having ease of removal therefrom provides difficult storage. It is a great advantage to overcome the obstacles resulting therefrom.
It is especially desired to provide a storage device for the cord and the hose of the vacuum cleaner having both ease of storage and ease of removal. No device of the prior art offers these features.
Another major difficulty of the hose and cord storage device is the difficulty of applying such a device to an existing vacuum cleaner. This hose and cord storage device must be easily applied to the vacuum cleaner without causing interference of the function thereof. It must also be easily attachable thereto. No such device is known the prior art.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a vacuum cord and hose holder providing both ease of removal and ease of storage.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a movable vacuum cord and hose holder.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder, which is easily attached an existing vacuum cleaner.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder added to a vacuum cleaner during manufacture.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to a vacuum cord and hose holder for a heavy-duty vacuum cleaner.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder with minimized interference with the vacuum cleaner.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder adapted to receive the vacuum hose easily.
Yet a further objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum cord and hose holder adapted to receive the cord easily.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a vacuum cord and hose holder, the vacuum cord and hose holder including a base with a pair of oppositely disposed wings protruding upwardly therefrom to support the vacuum hose. Adjacent to each of the wings is an arcuate slot, providing a pair of arcuate slots adapted to receive the vacuum hose. On one wing is the cord hook, in which the vacuum cord may be received for storage.